The Happy Couple
by Draco Heart 25
Summary: This was a roleplay that happened between me and a friend, that's why it's a bit weird. Sorry if this upsets a few readers, but it is only a fanfic. Please don't take it to heart. Kennedy and Willow meet up in the graveyard to give Buffy a rest.


Kennedy;

Kennedy walked down the path, holding a stake under her jacket. It was freezing, dark, and there were no vampires to be seen.

"Great..." she muttered, wrapping her jacket more tightly around her. She gave up at last and stood under a tree, which provided just a little shelter from the strong wind, and looked out for Willow, who had said she would be meeting her there. She turned and looked behind the tree to see if she was coming from that direction; she could hear absolutely nothing at all.

Willow;

Willow sat on the green bench that was situated just outside the graveyard. She would be meeting Kennedy somewhere, but she had to sit down and think everything over. She was feeling tired, and could barely use her magick to produce even the tiniest of lights.

Willow looked up into the sky and prayed to the moon that tonight it wouldn't fail her. Buffy was pre-occupied so she and Kennedy had offered to patrol the night. It seemed like a good idea, _at the time._  
Willow got up and walked into the graveyard, looking left and right for Kennedy. Getting dizzy, Willow leaned forward onto a gravestone and looked up to the sky once again. Covering the moon were huge black clouds, and Willow fell into complete darkness.

After a while, she felt fine and stood upright. She could sense Kennedy, so she walked in that general direction and wondered what had made her feel so strong.

Kennedy;

Kennedy looked around her. She was freezing out here, and unnerved by the fact that anything could attack her from behind while she was in this position. She turned and headed towards the north gate of the cemetery, the one which led to the street Buffy's house, where she lived, was on. She walked quicker, hating the fact that all she could hear was the roaring wind. Nearly tripping over a gravestone in her haste, she began to run.

"Where _are_ you Will?"

Willow;

Willow continued on in the direction of Kennedy when she felt her falter slightly, then gain speed at a rapid pace. Willow walked a little faster; she was getting stronger with every step she took.

After about 5 minutes of quick-paced walking, Willow slowed down into a slight walk. She could still feel Kennedy reaching further and further away from her, so Willow reached out with her mind.

"Kennedy? Kennedy, can you hear me?"

Kennedy;

Kennedy kept running towards the gate, getting more and more scared the closer she got to her destination. Where was Willow? She tried calling, but the ferocious wind took her breath away as well as drowning out her words. She scanned around to look for her girlfriend, but couldn't.

She stopped running the moment she felt it. She had felt it once before, and she hadn't liked it then, but now it was the most comforting thing she could think of- The sound of Willow's voice.

"Uh... Will?" she said softly. Realising Willow had passed the message telepathically, she closed her eyes and screwed up her brain. "Will? You there?"

Willow;

Willow could hear Kennedy asking for her. She ran again, into the wood towards her girlfriend.  
"Kennedy! Its okay, I'm here! Stay where you are, okay?"

Willow rushed even quicker, surprised at he gained speed. She could barely see anything and only though about conjuring up a few lights when she almost ran straight into a tree.  
The wind was harsh, and it brushed against her face and rustled her hair, sending it flying into her mouth as she muttered the incantation.  
_"Fiat Lux"_

As she finished her spell, light rushed all around her and she could see almost every aspect of the wood that surrounded her. She peered through a dense part of the wood, and sent the lights through, as she felt Kennedy reaching out for her once more. As the light illuminated the wood, she saw a silhouette of a young girl standing alone.

Kennedy;

Kennedy heard Willow calling again. She turned and tried to look around her, realising she had ran the wrong way totally. It was so dark she couldn't see anything anymore. She ran into a tree, then fell back and stood still as the woods around her were illuminated.

"Willow!", she yelled, running towards the redhead in front of her. "Are you okay? What took you so long?"

Willow;

Willow rushed over to where Kennedy was lying on the floor and took her in her arms. A sudden rush of metallic fever rushed through her body and she stood back up and backed into a tree.  
"I'm... I'm sorry. I don't feel so good..."

Willow keeled over and rolled around. Her face looked up to the sky as the black clouds covered the moon still, and her lights were beginning to fade.

Kennedy;

Kennedy smiled as her girlfriend rushed over to her.

"Hey baby..." She muttered, only just loud enough to hear. "What's wrong?", she demanded, as soon as Willow let go. Kennedy stood up and ran over to the redhead sat on the floor. "Come on, let's get out of here! It's getting darker..." she said slowly. Looking up at the sky she briefly spotted three quarters of a moon. It seemed so far off and distant, further away than normal. She looked back down at Willow as the last lights began to fade. She grabbed Willow, trying to pull her out before it went completely black, but she was too late. The last light vanished and the two girls were completely surrounded in darkness.

Willow;

Willow felt the same metallic tinge run through her body as Kennedy touched her and tried to drag her up. At that same moment everything went dark and Willow couldn't help but utter one single word... _Tara_

As Willow said her name, a jolt of pain shattered through her chest and time stopped. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything. Didn't even know if Kennedy was still there or had run at the mention of her loved ones name, like she had done so many times before.

As time slowly began to form again, she could hear noises once more. The silent whisper of the wind rattling the tree branches above. She could feel her limbs again too, so she slowly stood up, pausing only to spit into the ground. As she turned around she could feel what she had become. Like all those years ago when she had first had her taste of pure dark magick... She Was Back.

Kennedy;

Kennedy looked around her. She searched for Willow in the darkness, but it was only a second before she didn't need to. The place was suddenly illuminated with a deep purple glow, like a lamp with purple cling film over it.

"Willow...?" Kennedy walked over to the figure. Wondering why Willow's clothing suddenly seemed darker, Kennedy grabbed the girl's arm and slowly turned her round.

Kennedy screamed.

Willow;

"Hey lover"

Willow looked Kennedy in the eye as her 'girlfriend' screamed.  
"Awww. Don't be like that, Kennedy. You know I wouldn't hurt you. I _love_ you." Willow reached forward and ran her black nail painted hand through Kennedy's hair and laughed. Her clothes had turned so dark. Darker than what they had before, if even that was possible. Her hair was jet black, with one single blue streak running down the right side, and veins had appeared all over her face once more. She moved her hand down from Kennedy's hair, onto her shoulder and down her arm, grasping her hand and looked up towards the sky.

As Willow grasped her 'girlfriends' hand, she projected her memory of her and Tara. When she had first met her. They hurt she felt having to choose between Oz and Tara. The first time they had kissed. Dancing at Tara's birthday. When Glory had made her go all mentally insane. And finally, when Tara had gotten shot right in front of her eyes, and died in her arms.

All of it ran from Willow into Kennedy, and Willow was so proud of what she could achieve. The funny thing was, she didn't feel like killing Buffy, or Xander, or Giles. She wanted _this_ bitch to pay, and maybe a couple of others along the way. Maybe she could take out a few Vampires whilst she had this new look about her, as of previous experience, it never lasted long. Good always prevailed.

Well, if that was true, she'd just have to do what she came here to do and be done with it. Done with everything.

Kennedy;

Kennedy backed away from Willow.

"Will...?", she whispered, suddenly realising the source of the purple illuminating light. She tried to pull her hand away, her brown Jacket seeming so light in the hands of the woman in front of her. "Willow, what's... What's wrong with you?", she insisted to find out, tears forming in her eyes.

The brunette tried once again to pull her hand away, sensing hate behind the Dark Witch's eyes. Kennedy looked around, she couldn't even see the closest tree. If she managed to break free from Willow, she wouldn't know where she was going, or how to get out. She had already made a mistake once before. Looking into Willow's eyes, Kennedy felt a pulsating fear inside her. It was... Metallic.

The Witch's hands were cold but somehow alive with energy. It put a chill in her heart. Kennedy looked around her again, and suddenly felt closed in by the darkness, taunted by the mockery in her girlfriend's voice. How could she be saying things like this? Kennedy opened her mouth and screamed, screamed her heart out. Normal monsters, demons, vampires, she could kill easily without being scared. But not this... not her Willow. Kennedy began pulling her hand as hard as she could, struggling, screaming, to get away. But a wave of dread fell over her again, silencing her and ceasing all movement.

"Let me go. Let me go NOW!" Kennedy tried to regain her usual confidence and bravery, but she couldn't. Tears started pouring from her eyes, and she fell still once more.

Willow;

Willow laughed at the puny slayer. She could destroy her with one final blow, but decided she wanted to toy with her a bit more. As tears trickled down the slayers face Willow once again pushed more thoughts into her mind. She took all her direst memories and slammed them straight into the thoughts of the slayer. When Buffy died. When Angel died. When everyone else died.

After all this torture, Willow stopped and let go of Kennedy's hand. She had become tired of this, and wanted to go home, but obviously she couldn't in this state. She contemplated this for a while, then turned and walked off into the blackness, muttering _Tara_ under her breath just loud enough so she was sure that Kennedy could hear, and sent a shimmering bolt of dark blue lightning into the woods beyond, illuminating the way.


End file.
